


火树银花，服务到家

by duguyuyang



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 上门服务
Relationships: 戴萌/莫寒
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	火树银花，服务到家

戴萌下班回到家的时候已经晚上9点钟了，外套往衣架上一挂习惯性的去触摸墙上灯的开关，啪的一声没有任何反应。啪啪啪来回反复试了多次，客厅的灯依旧未亮。这才意识到家里的灯坏了需要找人来修。

这么晚了上哪里去找维修工呢？算了，晚饭已经在公司吃过，直接刷会手机睡觉去。

第二天阳光透过窗户暖暖的照射在了房间内，驱散了黑暗。

周末宅在家的戴萌睡到10点才起，打了个哈欠伸了个懒腰后洗漱一番准备去找修理工人。可是她想不起来附近哪里有修理点，于是下楼跑到小区的广告栏处看是否有关于这方面的广告。

很快她就在满是租房的广告中找到一条上门维修广告【承接园区内各类装修，安装，改造。惠民价格，专业技术。火树银花，服务到家！】

这广告标语很别致，戴萌快速拨打了底下的电话号码没想到钻进耳朵里的是个清冷的女性声音。

“你好，火树银花，服务到家。我是维修员莫寒很高兴为你服务，请问您有什么需要维修的吗？”

“你好，我是咱小区2号楼8层的业主，我叫戴萌，家里客厅的灯不亮了麻烦您上来看一下。”

“好的，稍等。我马上到”

“好的，等你。”

明明电话里已经传来了嘟嘟声，戴萌却久久没有挂电话，这么好听的声音让她心里泛起了涟漪。只听声音竟有了一丝心动的感觉。好想马上快点见到她。

戴萌回到家中稍等了片刻，听到一阵敲门声。

“你好戴小姐在家吗，我是来维修的莫寒。”

戴萌打开门发现门口这个女人的外表和刚才那个清冷的声音脑补的不大相同，气质超A冷冷的，一头乌黑亮丽的长发柔顺的披散下来，小脸精致可人，嘴角微微上扬着。明明比自己矮半头长相这么可爱却一点也不觉得柔弱反而觉得是个高冷女强人。

身穿宽松的蓝色背带工装修理服左肩背个小型折叠梯，右手提个宽大的工具箱。怎么看着这么A啊，难道她也是ALPHA？自己居然对一个同性的人一见钟情？戴萌心中带着自我的疑惑让莫寒进门了。

戴萌把情况简单说了下后莫寒就开始把梯子抽出来准备上去修理，在此之前还把自己的袖子挽到结实的小臂处从工具箱里拿出一些拆卸灯具的工具，边组装边问戴萌：“总电源关了嘛？”

“啊？稍等我这就去关。”

她声音还那么御戴萌的心跳的更快了。就这样莫莫的看着莫寒一气呵成的动作少言寡语间就把天花板上的灯罩给拆卸了下来。

这么尬着也不是办法啊，接过灯罩的时候戴萌总算开口搭讪了起来。

“莫师傅你看起来年纪轻轻的怎么选择了做维修工这门职业啊。虽说这是ABO社会但这种体力活应该还是男性的ALPHA来更方便些。何况你长得这么漂亮。”

戴萌嘴上边问还边用眼睛时不时的观察着在上面作业的莫寒。

然而莫寒正忙着整理自己手中的灯线，看都没看戴萌一眼。

“各凭本事吃饭罢了，没有什么应不应该。”

好冷好御好爱。

戴萌又问莫寒看她是不是ALPHA，莫寒没有反驳。所以戴萌决定为爱做O。其实莫寒是在认真维修呢顾不上和戴萌搭话可能问的啥都没听清。

“戴小姐，你去开下电源看灯亮不亮？”

啪。戴萌打开了开关灯亮了，火树银花的服务这么迅速。

“你好维修完毕修理费100元。”

莫寒收拾好了工具利索的说出了价格。

“给我个你微信吧莫师傅，这钱我给你转过去。”

“我这里有微信收款二维码，直接扫就可以了。”

......

“那加个好友嘛，以后我就是你的常客了。好不好莫师傅~”

戴萌依旧不依不饶急切的想要到莫寒的联系方式。

莫寒这才有空上下打量着戴萌，看到眼前这个都比自己高的人低头对自己撒娇真是有趣。本不想加私人账号的却在戴萌的软磨硬泡下同意了好友请求。

“那莫师傅辛苦了，有机会再见。我帮你把工具箱提到电梯口吧。”

戴萌殷勤的很，想在莫寒前面努力留下好印象。

莫寒绝对戴萌的热情感到有些不适应。工作这么多年很少有人对自己这么客气。

“没事没事我一个人就可以了，你回屋吧。”

“别，我来送你到电梯口去。”

“谢谢你啊。”

“哎莫师傅你笑起来真好看。慢走再见。”

戴萌目送了莫寒的离开，电梯合上的一瞬间她高兴的差点跳起来，不知道对方是否看到自己已经变粉的耳尖。真是春天来了，这世界上能遇到自己真正喜欢的人已经很不容易了，怎么还挑性别呢。管她莫寒是什么自己都喜欢她，想到这里戴萌的嘴巴都咧到了耳根处。

回到家躺在床上不禁想起莫寒裸露的领口和结实的小臂，看起来那么有力量的身体不知道摸在自己身上什么感觉，好想她的手指握住自己的性器上下撸动。

只想到这里戴萌腿间的肉棒就变得勃起。手掌附在上面轻轻摩挲着凹凸不平的表皮，用指腹在粉嫩的前段画着圈，细腻又温柔。她不是在自慰，她是在取悦莫寒。

戴萌想象着腿间硬物是莫寒的她的她会怎么做。揉捏她可爱的卵蛋，自下而上五指迸发游走在棒身表面，最后轻轻的把她的整根炙热握住，上下运动起来。越来越快，莫寒双手把手指插入自己发间呼吸变的急促，嘴里含糊不清的喊着自己的名字。透明的生理腺液流了满手顺势滴落在腿上，按着自己的头为她服务着。想她滚烫的白色液体射在自己嘴里又浓又密，然后一滴不剩的吞咽下去等着她的夸奖，最后再来一个深吻。想到这里戴萌不禁加快了手上的速度，呻吟声逐渐从齿缝中溢了出来红了整张脸。

“嘶…莫莫…我来了莫莫…哈啊…啊！”

一声舒爽的低吼后，戴萌终于抒发了出来，那些浊白都挡在了透明的安全套里。看着自己的所有感情困在里面不禁觉得好笑，是不是喜欢一个人就特别容易意淫对方，会变的猥琐起来。完事后才发现窗帘没拉，不知道对楼有没有老变态录下来自己打飞机的模样。

她整个下午都漫步在家中，看看家里的什么地方坏了需要修理。

马桶，好的。

下水道，好的。

桌子椅子也没坏这可怎么办，好想找个借口让莫寒再来一趟，好想再见到她。等到晚上觉得不忙的时候戴萌拿起微信询问了起来

“莫师傅我家马桶堵了，你能来帮忙处理一下吗？”

隔了半小时莫寒才回复，这段时间对戴萌来说太漫长了，看了无数遍手机才终于等到消息。

“以后需要维修直接打我电话更快，今天不行，刚才来了一个吴姓客户的急单，她跟她老婆办事的时候床榻了，让我赶快去修理呢。”

“那，那你明天有空吗？我想请你吃个饭。”

然而对方没再回应，戴萌在心中把那位吴姓客户咒骂了上百遍。

即使如此戴萌也不闲着，马上翻看莫寒的朋友圈看她微信之前的动态，都喜欢什么？去过哪里？看有什么共同话题？是不是单身？带着这些问题翻看，一打开微信傻眼了，对方仅显示三天以内的朋友圈什么都没有。这可如何是好，高冷之花没得突破。

那就先从自己开始改变。

戴萌又立马上网搜索omega喜欢alpha的表现，alpha怎么装omega，alpha喜欢alpha怎么办？这些奇奇怪怪的问题都被戴萌搜了一遍。觉得有用的地方还用手机拍下照片来。熬到凌晨才睡真是煞费苦心。

“早安，莫寒！”

戴萌睁眼做的第一件事就是给莫寒发早安问候。俨然要当一枚舔狗。

对于这种消息莫寒真的不翻白眼就已经很不错了 。秉着客户至上的精神还是回了她消息。

“早啊，戴小姐”

收到回复的戴萌甚是欣喜，立马套起了近乎。

“见面即是缘分，何况你帮我这么大的忙，以后我们就是朋友了，叫我戴萌就好。”

“好。”

“那莫寒你今天有空吗？我想......"

没约到就继续约，找对象怎么能脸皮薄？然而莫寒还是浇了她一盆冷水。

“抱歉戴小姐，我今天还是比较忙的。如是私事晚点再说吧。”

这话一听要凉啊，这可怎么行希望的小火苗可不能就这么没了。急中生智撒了个慌。

“哎不不不，我想我家厨房下水道漏水了，对漏水了，有个窟窿水流的哗哗的。”

真是说起瞎话来脸不红心不跳话也不结巴，正所谓非常时期就要用的非常手段。

“戴萌你认真的嘛？”

“对啊，真的，我怕你太忙了想让你晚点来，但是下水道它不允许啊，哎呀真漏水了你快来吧，等你哈。”

啪一下戴萌就把电话挂了，说谎的滋味真不好受，心还是虚的很。起身立刻进入厨房找水池下水道的管子拿着尖锐的菜刀就往白色光洁的水管上捅，奈何太滑了怎么也捅不破。

“妈的，这破水管不给劳资面子啊。我要你何用，我要你何用！”

边骂边抬脚踢水管，水管惨啊，被踢的爆裂，为了主人被迫牺牲自己。

戴萌赶紧又放了些水，想营造出水漫金山的惨状。得让莫寒好好修修，不能像修灯那样快。没一会儿莫寒就过来了，她赶紧把水龙头关了，去给莫寒开门。

今天的莫寒和昨天穿着一样，就是肩膀上没有了梯子毕竟水管走不在高处。

“来来来，莫寒快请进。”

莫寒进门看到地面一滩水渍从厨房流出来，走近“案发现场”观察了一下，这水管是自己吃了炸药吗？怎么裂成了这个样子。看看水管又看看戴萌。莫寒明白了什么轻笑一声问道：“这水管自己裂的吗？”

专业就是专业被看穿后戴萌的脸一下子就红了，但还是嘴硬不承认。

“对…对啊它自己裂的，不是我踢的。” 眼神飘忽不敢对视典型的撒谎表现。

莫寒噗呲一笑差点没憋住，真是此地无银三百两的回答。

“啊，行吧，我看你这管子啊废了，我这里正好有你这个尺寸的水管我给你换一个。”

“行行行，你慢慢换慢慢修。我去把地拖拖。”

莫寒从手腕处拿下一个黑色发圈利索的把自己披散的长发给绑成了一个单马尾，一下子靓丽了好多。

戴萌在外面漫不经心的拖着地，看着莫寒小小的身体却浑身充满了力量，拖着拖着就看呆了。这么有魅力的女人甘心臣服在她身下做受。

现在戴萌根本没心拖地，导致水渍拖得极不均匀，半天了拖来拖去还是一滩水，好像和刚才没有任何差别。反而莫寒这边都已经把水管换上了。扭头看到戴萌正站在一滩水面前依着拖把对自己傻笑，傻瓜都能看出来她对自己有意思。

“我来帮你拖吧。”

修好水管的莫寒觉得戴萌有点好笑笨手笨脚得，摇了摇头，想着走之前帮她拖下地吧。

于是拿过了拖把拖起了地，这个行为在戴萌眼里感到不可思议，莫寒的形象更加高大了起来，拖个地都发光发亮，上能修灯下能拖地，虽然一点也不押韵但是不妨碍戴萌更加的喜欢莫寒了啊。觉得她就是十全十美的超人充满了爱慕。

“戴小姐地我帮你拖好了，修理水管费用188元，戴小姐？”

戴萌盯着莫寒的眼睛都变成爱心，直到莫寒叫她多次才回过神。

“啊？哦，好好好谢谢你辛苦你了。”

莫寒进电梯前还收到了戴萌抛过来的眉眼，让她起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。知道她有意可是两个O怎么能在一起呢，只能当姐妹。莫寒都是抱着这样的心态下楼的，而戴萌还靠在门上良久盯着电梯门口犯着花痴。

就这样戴萌真是缠上了莫寒动不动就跟人家打电话让莫寒来家里维修。

“呜呜~莫莫~人家灯泡又坏了，好黑哦我好怕，快来我家修修。等你哦~啾咪~”

莫寒再来把灯修好时觉得奇怪，这灯泡怎么不亮？

“戴萌你插上电源了吗？”

“插上了啊。”

“那这灯泡怎么不亮啊？”

正当莫寒疑惑时停到戴萌说了句很欠扁的话。

“啊！我想起来了，其实灯泡没有坏是我家开关跳闸了。嘿嘿。”

......

莫寒一脸无语的站在旁边，这人怎么这么笨呐。

然而戴萌就是故意的，电闸也是她自己关的。此后她给莫寒打电话的次数更加频道，家里的马桶，下水道，门都做出了必要的牺牲。只为见莫寒一面。

随着见面的次次数越来越多，俩人渐渐熟络了起来，这一天，戴萌再次跟莫寒打电话上门维修时，发现莫寒生病了，立马关心了起来。

“莫莫你生病了就算了改天吧，我这里也不是啥大毛病。”

“咳咳，还好啦就是身体有点不舒服，帮你修好我再回家。”

莫寒昏着脑袋来到戴萌家，确实不是啥大事，蹲在地上利索的修完后猛的站起来，头更加晕了，身体正在逐渐发热，好像是发情期提前了。

“戴萌你家里还有抑制剂吗？我发情期好像来了？”

“哈？我......先把你扶在沙发上休息。我这就去给你拿。”

戴萌躲在卧室心想着要怎么办？把自己ALPHA的抑制剂拿出来是不是自己身份就暴露了，她就再也不来了。可她知道发情期很难受的，哎救人要紧发现就发现吧。

“这我好不容易翻出来的ALPHA抑制剂，你用......”

莫寒现在腹内的欲望把小脸烧的一片潮。，浑身有气无力，朦胧的双眼看了下那根抑制剂蹙眉摇摇头。

“你难道都不知道我是OMEGA吗？”

这句话五雷轰顶噼里啪啦的炸着戴萌的脑袋，莫寒竟然是OMEGA？！怪不得空中的信息素的味道多了几份甜腻，被自己吸食后也有飘飘然的感觉。看着瘫在沙发上楚楚可怜的莫寒，戴萌小腹的欲望也正在被勾起。

“我是ALPHA…”

戴萌头上的雷劈到了莫寒这里。

？！

“你也太娘了吧！我一直以为你是OMEGA，所以即使今天身体不舒服也来到你家想着万一提前发情了你会有抑制剂的。”

“对不起莫莫，我也一直以为你是ALPHA，所以特意隐藏自己信息素故意装成撒娇柔弱的OMEGA来而接近你。”

“你！哎…”

莫寒皱眉扶额深叹一口气，刚站起来腿就软的不行，在倒在沙发上之前，戴萌一个跨步抱住了莫寒。

“虽然没抑制剂但是现在有我啊。”

“你走开呀。”

属性挑明后的戴萌不再掩饰自己身上的信息素味道，充满了ALPHA的荷尔蒙另莫寒更加神魂颠倒把持不住。

“那好吧既然你不喜欢我我也不强求这就下去给你买抑制剂。”

“喂你是笨蛋吗？难道还要我扑到你身上去？”

即使内心早已经想和对方共赴极乐嘴上却依旧傲娇的不得了呢。

戴萌知道这将会是一场恶战！果断的提抢夹弹奔赴战场。先是率领手指大军去探索对方的所有领地，所摸之处山丘沟壑平原一个也不能落下。

遇一神秘洞穴只能两指齐头并进，一不小心就会陷入对方紧致湿滑的穴中无法自拔。手指们纷纷发起了反抗在洞中东撞西插凭着自身过硬的本领，搅的对方溃不成军哀嚎连连。随后在摇晃堪危的洞中涌出一股热流把手指军队冲了出来才算得以逃命。这为攻克对方大本营提供了很好的润滑。一鼓作气直接提着粗壮有力的意大利炮攻了进去，扩张更多的领地。在连续高强度的冲刺下终于见到了对方小小的大本营入口，对方紧闭大门不打算对外开放，却抵不住大炮的猛攻节节败退。

“啊啊…好深…戴萌…呜呜…可…可以了…”

离占领大本营只有一步之遥岂能说退就退，戴萌看到莫寒眼角泛着红听到软糯的求饶，顿时软了心，她尊重莫寒尊重她的一切。红肿的腺体也已经释放进去自己少量的信息素。熄火停战，可怜自己的亿万精兵还没出去就得原路返回。

莫寒知道戴萌没有尽兴，可今天真的是场意外，什么都没有做好准备。特别怕她会不尊重自己的想法选择强上。毕竟上了脑的事谁也说不准幸好遇到的是她。

一阵翻云覆雨后莫寒逐渐恢复了精神，“技术不错，今天的修理费就免了” 说完提上裤子就走人了。

这样让戴萌觉得自己好像被嫖了还是白嫖。不甘心啊不甘心，隔天直接去火树银花公司去找莫寒。

戴萌来到莫寒面前直接把一张银行卡放在她桌子上。

“这是我全部家底，莫莫我要做你终生的VIP客户！”

莫寒抬头一看吓了一跳，这人怎么还上公司来找自己了，听了她的话又是一阵头疼。

“别，我可不想一辈子都是维修工，快拿回去。”

“那你承接其他活吗？”

“什么活？我广告上都有写。”

“那个...我家水管堵了”

不知为何戴萌的声音说的特别小，神秘兮兮的。这让莫寒很疑惑怎么水管又坏了，故技重施吗？

“我前两天不是刚帮你修好了嘛，你又踢坏了？”

“不是。”戴萌看了一下四周把手掌竖起来贴在了莫寒耳朵旁，“是我身下的水管堵住了，它需要你的抚慰。”说完还贱贱的挑下眉。

莫寒想到没有直接面带微笑回复了她。

“呵呵，滚！”

“滚到床上去吗？”

这让莫寒哭笑不得，看着戴萌不知道说什么好。

“你呀。”

“我呀。”

“你呀.....！”

“我喜欢你呀。”

同事们的目光齐刷刷的向莫寒看来，顿时脸爆红。在别人面前当众表白这件事太羞耻了，偏偏戴萌还这么大声。

“讨厌你干嘛说那么大声。”

“喜欢就要大声说出来，我-喜-欢-你！莫寒做我女朋友吧。”

说完戴萌从背后掏出了一只玫瑰递到莫寒面前。

“真是的谁要做你女朋友。”

嘴上说的不要眼睛却盯着那束花。

“那我做你女朋友，我在下面，我怀孕，我生娃我......”

“哼！”莫莫听了戴萌的话生气的往门外走。“说什么大话你有这功能吗？”

戴萌看着莫寒气冲冲的背景吓的赶忙小跑出去跟着道歉，“哎莫莫不要生气呀，我这不是在逗你开心嘛，哎你去哪里呀，不要不理我啊。”

“花给我，去给你修水管！”

“家里水管没坏我开玩...啊！”

戴萌这才反应过来莫寒的意思，开心的一下子把莫寒公主抱了起来。

“哎呀这么多人你干嘛放开我啦，我自己会走。”

“我已经充值了你们公司的终生VIP，说好的服务到家。以后要经常麻烦莫师傅帮忙通水管了，而且能通到你大本营的那种。”

就这样这俩小情侣光天化日下白日宣淫还没有进到电梯里，两张嘴就粘的难舍难分。小区里的张女士表示现在的年轻情侣真是不得了没有一点羞耻心，这种情况真是应该……大姿鼓励让大家大饱眼福。

END


End file.
